Regrets
by umi-splashes
Summary: I hate him. I hate his attitude, arrogance, and pride. He spites my every action, cursed my very being and calls me a monster. Why? What right does he have to say this to me while he is the one who can't control the beast within? While he sinks his fangs in her neck? And yet he didn't deserve this...I'm so sorry...Zero... This is a KaZe fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Umm...hello everyone! So, this is my first fanfic and I just want you to know that I'm not an expert on Vampire Knight so some of the characters may act a little differently than they should. However, I'm really happy that I've finally had the guts to post this story. I'm not really confident in myself, you see and so this is a really big step for me.

Anyway, I really love Kaname and Zero so much and thought it would be a shame if I won't give them a little tribute and so, here I am! I hope you'll enjoy this and I'm sorry if this is a short chapter. I promise I'll try harder for the next one.^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight and any of its characters.

* * *

_I hate him. _

_I hate his attitude, his arrogance, and his pride. I hate how he continually opposes me when he would have fallen long ago without my help. He despises me with every fiber of his being and doesn't shy away from showing it. He spites my every action, cursed my very being and calls me a monster. Why? What right does he have to say this to me while he is the one who can't control the beast within? While he sinks his fangs in her neck? _

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Rido smiled cruelly. "Easily breakable and yet..." He tilted the other's neck back and nuzzled it. "He still fights me with everything he's got. I haven't had such difficulty in entering another's mind since this one. How refreshing!"

_I hate him._

_I hate how he could be with her when I can't. I hate how easily he was able to make her care for him. He is rude, disrespectful, angry, and yet she still feels for him. Why? What is it with him that makes her care for him so much? Why is he deserving of such love? Such devotion? He is nothing! He takes her blood! So why? Why am I the one looking at her from afar instead of him?_

"He hasn't even made a sound yet when I know he's in so much pain now..." He looked at me from behind long, dark locks. "I wonder if I can change that...Do you think he'll make a beautiful sound?" He licked the neck lovingly. "Hmm, Kaname?"

_And yet he didn't deserve this..._

"Let go of him, Rido." I stated calmly. "Get out of his mind."

"Why? Aren't you the one who wanted him tamed? You were the one who blackmailed him into killing me if I've read his memories right. You wanted him as your dear sister's shield, remember?" He said tauntingly. "I can train him for you, dear nephew. I promise you won't regret it. He'll be a perfect little puppet when I'm done with him."

_No, he didn't deserve any of this..._

I narrowed my eyes at Rido, flexing my hands at my side. "Rido..."

"Oh! Don't be like that Kaname! I'm only trying to help." Rido's eyes turned crimson and his aroused fangs peeped from behind his amused lips. "Well then, won't you let me taste him at least?"

_I'm so sorry..._

Without waiting for a reply, Rido sinks his fangs in the vulnerable neck bared in front of him, tearing flesh brutally. And although I can't deny that the smell of his blood is exquisite, I am trapped by the sound of his horrible, horrible screams.

_Zero..._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Thank you all so much! I didn't really expect this story to garner such attention and I was pleasantly surprised when I opened my account and seen your reviews, favs, and alerts! You all really made my day! Such a confidence booster!

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I know, it's still short however, I can't seem to write long chapters. I've really tried to make it long, but...(What's wrong with me?!)*sigh* Despite the length, I still hope you'll enjoy this and oh! I placed _'''-***-'''_ here to hopefully make this chapter a little less confusing. Tell me if it's working, 'kay? ^^

Lastly, to those that are not yet sure, this story is yaoi. Dedicated to the KaZe pairing! Anyway, I'm really sorry for the confusion, it's my fault. I really have to place this on my summary. I'll get to it after this, I promise!

* * *

_Pain..._

_So much pain..._

_It hurts! Everywhere hurts!_

_Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!_

_'''-***-'''_

"Get off of him, Rido!" Kaname bellowed as the air around them swirled threateningly. "Get off of him or—"

"Or what, dear nephew?! " Wrenching his fangs from Zero's neck, tearing flesh and spilling blood unsparingly, Rido laughed. "Or you'll kill me?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm your master!"

In a flash, Kaname is behind his uncle. "I might not be capable of killing you," Kaname whispered. "But I can destroy your body!" Drawing out his claws, Kaname brought it down Rido's back.

Whipping around furiously, Rido deflects Kaname's attack with his blood whip and moved away to safety. "I'm not going to fall on the same trap again! Don't insult me, Kaname!"

_'''-***-'''_

"_**Zero..."**_

_A voice? _

"_**Zero..."**_

_W-who are you?_

"_**I'm here to help you, little one..." **__The Voice whispered seductively.__** "Just free your mind...Let me in."**_

_Free my mind...?_

"_**Yes! I can take the pain away..." **__An invisible hand seems to caress his face.__** "You don't have to suffer anymore, love. I can take it all away...all of it..."**_

_No more pain?_

"_**No more...just let me in..."**_

_But... I don't know how..._

"_**You don't have to do anything..." **__assured the Voice. __** "Just relax...Free your mind..."**_

_O-okay..._

_'''-***-'''_

"I didn't insult you uncle, that's giving you too much of a credit."

"Tsk!" Unleashing his aura, Rido draws Zero closer. "You heard that, little one? Kaname thinks we're far too below him. Why don't we show him otherwise, hmm? Come, Zero-kun. Let's play!" With that, Zero opened his eyes and rushed towards Kaname, Bloody Rose firing shots at the pureblood.

Gritting his teeth, Kaname shields himself from Zero's attack using his powers. "Wake up, Zero! Don't let him control you!"

"It's too late for that, Kaname! He's already given up!" Rido rushed forwards and attacked, joining the fray. Raining Kaname down with slashes after slashes of his blood whips, he took delight on Kaname's distress. "What's the matter nephew? He's only a useless level D. Sooner or later he's going to fall. So let's just make it easier for him and kill him now."

Noticing Rido's attention slip to Zero, Kaname used his superior speed to catch the hunter from the back, pinning the hunter's arms at his sides. "Come on, Zero! You're stronger than this!" Jumping high in the air, he unleashed a strong blast towards Rido, struggling to contain the thrashing boy in his arms. "Prove me wrong, Zero. Pull yourself together!"

Rido deflected Kaname's attack and launched himself in the air after the pair. Relentlessly, he attacked them, forcing the other pureblood in a defensive position. "I'll be the one victorious this time!"

_'''-***-'''_

_Settling down, Zero was about to follow the Voice's instructions when strong arms suddenly envelop him. _"Come on, Zero! You're stronger than this!"

_W-what? W-who?_

"_**Don't mind him, little one," **__purred the Voice. __**"He's just trying to distract you."**_

_But, he seems worried..._

"Prove me wrong, Zero. Pull yourself together!"

_And he knows me..._

"_**Don't listen to him!" **__the Voice shouted angrily. __**"I'm the one who's going to help you!"**_

_The arms around him tightened imperceptibly._

___'''-***-'''_

Harnessing a strong surge of power, Rido pulled back his blood whips to deal a finishing blow. "Goodbye, nephew!"

"No!" Zero shouted, breaking away from Rido's control. "I am not your puppet!" Pushing Kaname out of the way, the hunter unleashed his vines and aimed them at Rido's heart.

"Zero!" Kaname shouted in alarm, sending a blast towards Rido to try to deflect the whips. "No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I've finally done it! I've written a long chapter, yehey! This is all thanks to your supprt. I've been really encouraged by all your reviews, favs, alerts that when I've written this chapter, I just couldn't stop. Good thing my hands started to ache from all the typing I've done, or I'll never finish. ^^ Anyway, I'm not going to hold you up any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

"Zero-kun's really amazing, "Takuma said in wonder. "It's only been two weeks since he woke up and he's improved this much already."

"But it's two weeks he shouldn't have gone through." Kaname turned away from the window he has watched for hours now. Zero is with Dr. Makoto doing his daily exercise to help his brain remember how to move properly and later, if Dr. Makoto didn't change anything on Zero's schedule, Zero will be reading aloud a book about basic conversations. It's a one-way window so he isn't worried about being seen by Zero. I guess, one could say he's hiding from the hunter, no matter how cowardly that might seem especially to a pureblood.

"Kaname-sama—"

"Takuma," Kaname faced the noble. "It's my fault he's like this. You can't deny it."

Takuma bowed his head, knowing he can't convince the pureblood otherwise. Sometimes Kaname is just too stubborn. Luckily, he isn't above guilt-tripping his friend if it means getting him out of his sulking because as strange as it may be to associate sulking to the said pureblood, it is definitely what he is doing now. "Then, can't you just go see him for a while? He's been asking for you, you know..." Takuma glanced at Kaname, inwardly celebrating when he noticed the subtle tightening of the pureblood's jaw. Hah! Take that! Let's see if you can still stay stubborn after this. "He's been really sad when we gave him one excuse after another to explain your absence. In fact, I noticed he's been eating less than usual..." He paused for effect. "Although I assure you it's not something you should be concerned about! It's really just a minor set-back when he's been improving so much lately."

Kaname gritted his teeth. He knows what his friend is trying to do here and although the guilt tripping is a low blow, he can't be mad at Takuma. He knows the noble is just worried. And to resolve to such tactics knowing he can be punished, well, he can't really be mad now, can he? Still...To face Zero now is just a bit too much. Not after everything. Though, he wondered if he might feel the same way if Zero would act his usual ungrateful, disrespectful self instead of this meek, adoring child he is now. Because that is exactly how the hunter is now. Like that makes any sense at all! Oh, god! What had he done?!

_Two weeks ago..._

_Rido was furious! Not only did the ex-human break free from his control, he had the gall to attack him again using the same vines he did during the previous battle earlier this evening. Like that did anything good! Using his speed, he pushed forwards and allowed Kaname's blast to hit him and send him backwards towards the trees. Better this than the vines. He was so close to the filthy D that it's impossible to dodge in time, although it annoys him to death to admit it even to himself. But then again, it's not like he hasn't done any damage. When he pushed forwards a while ago, he also made sure to extend his whips to make sure they hit before the damn blast would cut them off from his control. The ex-human will probably die before the end of this night. On the other hand, knowing his soft-hearted nephew, he is sure the fool would again offer his precious blood to the undeserving brat. How pathetic!_

"_This isn't over nephew!" Rido fumed, clutching his left hand or what's left of it as he stood up among the broken trees surrounding him. "And the next time, make sure you teach your pet another trick. He doesn't seem to get that his attacks don't work." With a last, hateful glare at the fallen hunter cradled in his nephew's arms, black mist surrounded him before he vanished all together._

'''_-***-'''_

_Making sure his uncle is really gone; Kaname stretched his senses to the limit. When he didn't feel his uncle's presence anywhere, he allowed himself to relax and check the extent of Zero's injury, instantly worried when he saw the amount of blood still rushing out from the other's already alarmingly pale body. Without wasting any more time, he tore the remaining pieces of Zero's clothing from his body and leaned down, setting out on stopping the blood from flowing any more than it already has. He licked the hunter's hole-riddled chest gently, urging his saliva's healing ability to close the nasty wounds and ignoring the surprisingly delicious blood as best he could._

"_Don't give up on me now, Zero." When Kaname has done everything he could towards the other's chest, he turned the limp body around so he could work on the other's back, grimacing at the holes that are also there as a result of Rido's whips. Carefully, he licked Zero's back, making sure that the wounds are fully closed before stopping and turning the boy around again. _

_Taking his damaged coat from himself, he wraps them around the shivering hunter. It's not much but it's better than nothing. He can't allow pneumonia to assault the hunter on top of his injuries that would just be deadly. Although vampires don't usually get sick, with how delicate Zero's condition is, and being an ex-human too, well, he can't be too careful. Satisfied with his work, he extended his claws and cut his wrist before dipping his finger in the blood that instantly welled up, barely wincing from the pain. Afterwards, he pushed his bloody finger inside Zero's lips, coaxing the other's vampire instincts to take over. "Come on, Zero. Don't be stubborn. You need this more than ever."_

_When Zero's fangs lengthened, Kaname once again gathered the hunter into his arms. Allowing the other to sit on his lap while he settled the other's head on his neck which he bared after making a small cut on it. "Here, Zero. Drink."_

'''_-***-'''_

_The nobles were confused. One minute they were fighting with hundreds of level Es, trying their best to protect their human schoolmates, the next minute the Es started running away, like they were being chased away by unknown hands. Maybe Kaname-sama defeated Rido? This idea was most likely since Rido is the one controlling the Es, however, they can't possibly let the Es go. That would be counter-productive from what they were trying to do. Looking at each other, they nodded their heads in acknowledgement and set off by pair after the Es._

_Tracking the Es down and killing them were not a problem though. Without Rido's control, they were unorganized and fought each other, so a few minutes later, they were able to dispatch the remaining Es and return safely to the school. However, just as they were starting to relax, they smell Kaname-sama's blood in the air and without much thought, they all rushed to his side only to be stopped by his aura a few meters away from him._

"_Stand back, all of you." Kaname-sama's voice was a relief for all of them. It tells them he is alright, however they don't understand why he's not letting them go to him. "I want all of you to go back to the dorm and group yourselves by pair. Two pairs will be patrolling the grounds starting this evening. Decide which one of you will do the first shift." Although still worried for their leader, an order is an order and they are compelled to follow so after agreeing and bowing in the general direction of the pureblood, they turned to follow his command. "Takuma, stay for a while."_

"_Of course, Kaname-sama." Looking at the others, Takuma motioned for them to go. When everyone was gone, Kaname's aura lessened in intensity, making Takuma know that the pureblood is allowing him to come closer. However he didn't expect to see Zero on Kaname's lap and obviously drinking his blood. "K-Kaname...?"_

"_I'll explain later, Takuma." Kaname sounded so tired that Takuma immediately quieted down. He is confused and very curious, but he knows Kaname will tell him everything when the time is right, and if he didn't, well, it isn't his right to question his leader. It was quiet for a few minutes, but then Zero shifted in Kaname's hold, obviously finished, which impressed Takuma since he isn't sure he could do the same if given the chance, all the more since he can see Zero is not really fully conscious. "Prepare the room next to mine and call a doctor. I've already closed Zero's wounds but I'm not sure of the extent of the damage Rido has done inside. Also, his mind was controlled by Rido for a while, so...you know what this means Takuma."_

_Oh yes. Takuma knows what this meant very well. With how ruthless Rido is, Zero is very lucky he is still alive. "As you wish, Kaname-sama." With that, Takuma turned to go but—_

"_He was able to break free from Rido's control without my help." Kaname stated with awe and Takuma can't blame him. Despite Rido's insanity, he is still a pureblood, one that is known for his ability to control minds. For Zero to break free, well, let's just say it takes a very strong will and mind to achieve such a feat. "He got hurt because he pushed me away. Of course, I'm not sure if it's because he wants to save me or if he just want me to get out of his way. Still, the result is the same." And with this, Takuma's respect for Zero increased ten-fold. It doesn't matter what reasons the hunter had for pushing the pureblood out of the way, he still saved his leader in the end. That, more than anything deserves his utmost respect and gratitude._

_Turning back towards Kaname, Takuma glanced at Zero with a smile. "I'll make sure he will be comfortable and that he'll have the best doctor. In fact, if Kaname-sama isn't averse to me calling the Kuran family doctor, I would make sure he gets here before the night ends."_

"_I think that's a good idea." Kaname smiled. He was right to let Takuma stay. His friend would make sure Zero would be taken care of and he won't tell the others of this secret. Not without the pureblood's explicit approval. "Thank you, Takuma."_

"_It's my pleasure, Kaname-sama." Bowing one last time, Takuma left to do his bidding._

'''_-***-'''_

_Kaname just entered the room Takuma has prepared for Zero when the said hunter launched himself to the surprised pureblood, clinging desperately like his life depends on it. "W-what?" Looking up at the people inside the room which consisted of his inner circle, Yuuki, the chairman, Yagari-sensei, and of course Dr. Makoto, the Kuran family doctor, he saw the same surprised look he has._

"_K-Kan...Kannnn...mee..." Zero stuttered, drawing Kaname's attention to the clinging boy at his side, which from the looks of it, is about to collapse. Drawing the trembling boy in his arms, he quickly lifted him bridal-style and carried him back to the bed._

_When Kaname placed him down and the hunter still refused to let go of him, he sighed and settled down with the boy on his lap. "Well? Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"_

_Dr. Makoto cleared his throat and Kaname's attention focused on him. "Kaname-sama, it seems that Kiryu-san lost his memories. Of course, this is not really surprising as you've told me his mind was controlled by your uncle. In fact, I'm surprised he even woke up in the first place. In most cases, when one's mind has experienced such stress, it tends to shut down, resulting in a coma."_

_Yagari snorted. "If you think a vampire can easily control Zero's mind, then you don't know shit about my student. He's stronger than he looks."_

"_That he is," agreed Dr. Makoto. "His mind must be so strong if he was able to escape basically unscathed from that ordeal. Of course, there is the problem with his memory and his motor and speech skills, but that's nothing compared to what the others go through in the same situation."_

"_But still, that doesn't explain why he seems to remember me." Kaname stated, unconsciously tightening his hold on the hunter who is still shaking from fear. "And we're not what you might refer to as...close."_

_Again Yagari snorted and Kaname's inner circle shuffled in their feet, trying hard not to laugh. Not close...What an understatement!_

"_I have a theory, and I'm giving emphasis on the word theory here, okay?" When everyone nodded, signifying that they understood, Dr. Makoto continued, "I think it has to do with Kaname-sama being the last person Kiryu-san saw before he lost consciousness, am I right?" Kaname inclined his head. "Okay, so I think that his brain retained his memory of you because when it was exposed to a lot of stress, you were the only one there he could focus on. The pain he felt must be great and in trying to lessen the pain, his mind focused on you."_

"_But, will he have his memory back?" Yuuki asked, speaking for the first time that night or dawn to be exact. "How about his ability to talk and move? He seems to be able to move a while ago, but he looks like he was in a lot of pain. I think it was only due to his fear that he was able to launch himself to onii-san. Will he able to recover?"_

"_I'm not sure if he'll ever recover his memories, Yuuki-sama," Dr. Makoto said sadly. "However, I'm sure that with physical therapy and speech lessons, Kiryu-san can talk and walk properly in no time."_

_Kaname stared at Zero who has fallen asleep during the explanation. How can you even sleep so peacefully in my arms after everything I've done? No matter, I'll protect you from now on, even when you regain your memory and hate me once again...I'll protect you, Zero._

Back to the present...

Kaname sighed. Really, Takuma can be manipulative when he wanted to be. But then again, he promised to protect Zero and hiding from him won't let him meet that goal. "I'll see him before he goes to bed later."

Takuma smiled. "Of course, Kaname-sama." Mission accomplished.

"Also, please gather everyone in the sitting room. I have something to tell you," Kaname said, staring at Takuma intensely. "It's about time I say a few things I've kept a secret for a long time. Please make sure Yuki is there too."

Seeing Kaname's serious expression, Takuma sobered up. Whatever Kaname is going to share to Yuki and to his inner circle, because Takuma understood when Kaname meant everyone- all nightclass students, and everyone- his inner circle, and this time Kaname meant the latter, it is surely going to change a lot of stuff. "Right away, Kaname-sama."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, Rido's alive. I can't possibly kill him so easily after all he's done to Zero-chan, right? That would just be so merciful, something he does not deserve. At all! Also, I hope this chapter wasn't so confusing, especially with the time jump and the changing of POV's. That would be really bad.

Oh yeah, don't you just love Takuma? Because I do! Writing him in this chapter was so fun! He's a very loyal friend to Kaname and he deserves a lot of love! ^^ Kaname and Zero's scenes were also very fun to write. I like to write sweet moments of the two of them, they deserve it, but I don't want them to lose themselves, too. So please tell me if they're becoming to OOC, okay?

Anyway, I'm sorry for another cliffhanger. It's just that I really have to cut this chapter short, or risk it being super long, but then again, you might not mind it, will you? ^^ Love you lots, guys! Mwahh!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry. I would've wanted to warn you beforehand, but what's done is done. Anyway, I just want to inform you that I still won't be updating as often as I used to. School's demanding most of my time right now and I'm not sure when I will have a free time to continue this. However, I promise to update as much as possible. Please bear with me, okay? So without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was already in the sitting room when Kaname entered. He can feel their agitation and mentally sighed. He really wished this isn't necessary, but he knows that in order to defeat Rido, he needs to fill everyone in with the situation. He needed all their help to win, especially now that he doesn't have a knight to do all his bidding. Zero is definitely _not _an option anymore.

"Thank you for being here in such short notice, everyone." Of course, he knew that they could not possibly ignore his request, but there's no harm in being polite. They were his friends for a long time after all. Seating himself at his usual place at the head of the room, he is able to see everyone's place.

Yuuki is sitting in another chair at his right, trying to hide her smile while discreetly stealing glances at the three on her right. A smug-looking Ruka is sitting nearest her, followed by an exasperated Kain and a pouting Aido, and Kaname is left to wonder what Ruka did to force Aido to sit at the back. It was probably something devious and he is sure it won't take long for Aido to exact his revenge; hopefully it will be _after_ he says his stuff. Really, Kaname admires Kain's patience in dealing with both Aido and Ruka. After all, you really don't want to get in between them when they are on one of their famous fights.

Shaking his head slightly, Kaname turned to his left and found Takuma, Shiki, and Rima huddled together despite the size of the couch they were sitting on. Takuma is situated at the center with Shiki on his right and Rima on his left. Both of them are eating Pocky from the box Takuma is holding and Kaname raised his eyebrow at Takuma. The noble just shrugged and smiled indulgently at the two practically sitting on his lap. As for Seiren, Kaname does not need to turn to know that she is standing at his back like a statue, awaiting his orders if there were any.

"Nii-sama?" Yuuki's voice brought Kaname back to the situation on hand. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yes, Yuuki." Kaname turned to her and smiled. "There are things I want to share. Things I should have shared a long time ago." He turned towards everyone, all amusement gone. "After tonight, I expect all of your belief towards me to change." He raised his right hand to stop the oncoming protests. "I know it will, and I won't blame you for it. But before that, I want all of you to know how thankful I am to be a part of this group. That you treat me as your friend, well, I am truly honoured."

"But, Kaname-sama." Takuma shared a look with everyone and then looked at me again. "It's us who are really honoured that you, a pureblood, a king in fact, would see us, as your friend." Everyone eagerly nodded. "Not many purebloods, if at all, would treat us the same way you do. You talk to us like we're your equal and your punishments are even lenient. A slap is the harshest punishment you've ever given. Kaname-sama, I won't presume that whatever it is you're sharing with us, won't affect us in any way, but I am sure that we will be always here for you no matter what."

Kaname is shocked and very grateful. He never thought that they see him the way they do. Sure he doesn't give harsh punishments, but that's because he didn't think it proper when they have never done anything to garner punishments greater than a slap on the face. And for them to say that they will always follow him despite his many secrets, really makes him guilty for not trusting them more and sad at the same time for he is losing the only friends he has. He has always treated everyone at arm's length and thought that he could do the same to this group of people, but he guessed he failed since the ache in his chest is intensifying, knowing he is about to shatter their image of him. They are painting him as good and kind, but he is not. He is a manipulative, cruel person who does not have any qualms in using any person as long as his goals are met.

"Nii-sama, we trust you." Yuuki is already kneeling in front of him, holding his hands and Kaname realized he must have really lost himself in his thoughts because he didn't remember seeing her move. "You don't have to do everything on your own anymore. We're here and—"

"I'm not your brother," Kaname blurted out, unable to take her kindness anymore when he is nothing but a monster. "I drained him of his blood when he was but a child and replaced his place in your family. I _killed_ him, Yuuki. _I killed him._"

Yuuki let go of his hand like it burns her and backed away. "W-what? Y-you don't mean that nii-san..."

Kaname wants to look around and see how everyone's taking this all in but he can't look away from Yuuki. Her expression is one of confusion, anguish, denial. So many emotions are flickering in her eyes that he might just drown in them. Oh, he wanted so much to just hold her and tell her this is all just a joke, but he can't. She needed to know and if she, if everyone would leave him because of his deception, then he has no one to blame but himself.

"My name is Kaname, but I'm not Kaname Kuran. I'm not your brother," Kaname stated, seeing her growing confusion. "I'm _Kaname._" When she still didn't get him, he looked at Takuma, willing him to understand. "I'm _Kaname._"

"I don't under...oh..." Takuma's eyes widened in understanding, and Kaname sighed in relief. "Oh my..!"

"What?!" Aido asked, clearly frustrated. "Takuma, what is it?"

Takuma found it hard to tear his gaze away from Kaname, but he eventually did. "He is _Kaname,_ Aido. _The Kaname_!"

Aido gasped, followed by the others' surprised exclamations.

"I still don't get it!" Yuuki stomped her foot in frustration, her aura going haywire, and Kaname's guilt intensified. She really didn't deserve this after everything that has happened to her.

"Yuuki, a pureblood's life is long, _very long._ We can live for centuries if no harm befalls us, but this is also our curse." Kaname stood up and started to pace. He is restless but with Yuuki's aura on the air, the nobles don't need his on top of it. They were quite agitated as it is. "We live for so long and we see a lot of people dear to us pass on, helpless to do anything. This is very terrible, Yuuki. They say we are powerful, but we can't prolong anyone's life. This can lead to depression and madness. To counter this, others have opted to die, asking their love ones to kill them. For others who think it very cruel to ask this from their love ones opted to sleep." Kaname stopped pacing and looked at Yuuki in the eye. "We can sleep for a long time too, Yuuki. It's like hibernation, only much longer."

"But still, that doesn't explain why you're not my brother." Yuuki looked at him helplessly. "Surely if you're really not my brother and you've killed him, mother and father wouldn't have let you live with us. Surely—"

"Yuuki," Kaname cut her off. She is obviously in denial and rationalizing things but this need to stop now. "Your parents knew about me and I'm not sure why they still treated me like their son, but they did and I am very grateful to them. They have given me a family when in all rights they could have just thrown me away or even killed me." Kaname bowed his head. "I am from the past, Yuuki and I was one of those who opted for sleep, although my reasons are quite different from them. I would have remained asleep if not for Rido." His hand clenched and he couldn't help it when his aura surged a little before calming down. "I don't know how he knew where to find me, but he did. He used his blood to force me awake and when I attacked him, he thrust your brother to me." He looked up to Yuuki, his eyes pleading for understanding. "Oh Yuuki, I'm really sorry. I was not myself and I was so hungry that I just bit him without thinking. I drained him, but it wasn't enough, I was so weak and my body can't support me. I transferred myself in his body and...I'm sorry, I'm truly, very sorry."

Yuuki walk back on her seat and sat down. Obviously in shock and Kaname's heart broke. Will a time ever come when she will forgive him?

"But you've said it yourself, Kaname-sama," Takuma interjected. "Haruka and Juuri-sama knew all about you and they still treated you as their son. They didn't hold you responsible for what had happened because they knew it wasn't your fault. If it was anybody's fault, it's Rido. He was the one who kidnapped Kuran-sama. Besides, even if you were able to stop yourself which is impossible for anyone who has slept as long as you have, it's not an assurance that Kuran-sama would be alive. Rido can still drain him. He is as helpless as you are that time."

Kaname turned to Takuma gratefully. He knows it still didn't justify what he has done, but he is happy that despite everything, his friend still believes in him.

"But you said that Rido used his blood to wake you up..." Aido said, worry clear in his voice. "That means that he is..."

"My master," Kaname finished.

"If that is the case, Kaname-sama, then you can't possibly defeat him!" Ruka, realizing her outburst, blushed in embarrassment. "I mean...I..."

"It's alright, Ruka." Kaname smiled at her reassuringly. "What you've said is true. I can't kill Rido. That's actually the reason I called you here." Kaname went back to his seat, glancing at Yuuki who hasn't spoken yet at sighed when she didn't meet his eyes. "I need all your help to kill Rido."

"But he's a pureblood!" Aido exclaimed, before Kain placed his hand in Aido's shoulder to calm him down.

"Kaname-sama," Kain said calmly. "We won't hesitate to kill him if we can, especially with what he did. However, Aido is right. He is a pureblood and as nobles, we are vulnerable to him. If he orders us to kill each other, we are helpless to stop him."

Kaname closed his eyes and brought his hand in his temples, massaging them. "I know Kain, but what else is there that we can do?" Kaname looked up to find everyone looking close to panic. "We can ask the hunter's help, but with everything that's going on, I can't trust them except for the Chairman and I can't ask this from him. There are other purebloods, but if they knew how vulnerable I am, well, let's just say it won't be a beautiful sight."

"And where does Zero fit in all of this?" Yuuki asked in a hard tone and Kaname almost flinched. She is really quite astute if she put herself into it. If there was any chance she might forgive him for everything he's done, this just destroyed it. "Kaname?"

"He was supposed to be the person to kill Rido," Kaname answered honestly. "His hunter heritage protects him from any manipulation Rido might try so—"

"So you _used _him like a pawn!" Yuuki stood up and glared heatedly at the person she once thought of as kind, tears glistening in her eyes but refusing to shed any of them. "I can forgive you for keeping your identity a secret. I can understand that. It wasn't your fault and father and mother trusts you. You have also tried your best to protect me, but this! This, I can't forgive! You knew of Zero's past. You knew how much he suffered at the hands of a pureblood and yet you..." Unable to hold back her tears anymore, Yuuki let them fall down her face freely. "How could you..?"

Kaname bowed his head in shame. What can he say? Yuuki is right. He knew of Zero's past and still he used him. His reasons might be good but it can't justify his means. He was a monster.

When Kaname remained silent, Yuuki stormed out the room. She needed to think on everything she has learned and seeing Kaname now is so painful.

"You can leave if you want to, I won't blame you..." Kaname whispered.

"She just needs to think things through, Kaname." Takuma stated softly. "Everything's just been too much for her. This doesn't mean she'll not forgive you."

"Maybe she shouldn't."

"And maybe you're being a child." Takuma's statement earned a lot of sharp protests. Maybe Kaname's goodness spoiled him too much that he can dare to say such things but he can't help it. Seeing Kaname this broken breaks his heart. He had always known the pureblood to have a strong determination and seeing him so lost is just unacceptable. "Kaname-sama, I don't care who you really are. All I know is that you're not this person in front of us now. The Kaname I know does not give up easily. So what if you lie about your identity to Yuuki-sama? She doesn't seem to hold you against it, too. So what if you used Kiryuu-san? You've obviously regretted it already. I've always wondered why you can't seem to face him now that he treats you like the most important person in his life, but now I understand. However, this does not excuse your behaviour. Your avoiding him is hurting him and does not show your remorse at all. If you want to assuage your guilt, then do something about it. Treat him better! Buy him stuff! Just do something!" Takuma took long, deep breaths to help steady himself. "Kaname-sama, please, don't be like this. We need you now especially. Yuuki-sama needs you now. She needs to know that despite what you did, you're still the onii-san she idolized. You did this all for her, right? She just needs that confirmation. And as for Kiryuu-san, well, it's time we all treat him differently. It's not only you who has done him wrong after all."

"Takuma's right," Aido spoke up, to the surprise of everyone left. "What?! Don't you all agree?!"

"Does that mean you agree to treat Kiryuu nicely from now on?" Shiki asked, face as blank as always, prompting everyone to snicker when Aido sputtered.

Aido blushed. "Of course I agree! He...he's really very nice. I talked to him a while ago and—" Realizing that he said too much already, he clamped his mouth shut.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Kiryuu looking so cute while smiling at you and wearing only his pyjamas, does it?" Rima's face is impassive and if not for her eyes winkling in mischief, you would think the question is as innocent as it seems.

"Of course not!" Aido exclaimed in horror, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. "I would never think, I..."

Kaname chuckled. Sure, he still has a lot of problems and Yuuki's still mad at him, but Takuma's right. It's time for him to stop moping around and do something, starting with fulfilling his promise of seeing Zero now. "Thank you, really."

Aido's sputtering stopped and everyone turned to look at their leader, their faces conveying their understanding. And no matter how Kaname thought himself undeserving of their trust, he still have it, no matter what happens.

'''-***-'''

Kaname is nervous and he doesn't know why. It's just Zero for goodness sake! Still, he can't seem to calm the butterflies that have decided to permanently reside in his stomach as he descended the stairs towards the hunter's room. Of course he could always change his mind and not see Zero at all. His room is just beside the hunter's (it was Takuma's decision, mind you) and it was quite late already. The sun is up and Zero might be asleep already as he has adopted their schedule since he woke up from the incident. Before he could change his mind however, he forced himself to open the door and stepped inside. He won't be defeated by his nerves!

"K-Kan...Kanamme..?" Zero's voice froze Kaname. Why is he still awake? And why didn't he sense that Zero's awake? "K-K-Kann...Kan—" Realizing how Zero's voice sounded so hoarse, Kaname closed the door and crossed the room in seconds, placing a finger on the hunter's lips.

"Shh...It's alright Zero." Kaname removed his finger from Zero's lips and instead used them to brush back the stray hair on the hunter's face. "Why are you still awake? Takuma said you had speech exercises with Dr. Makoto. You must be tired." When Zero opened his mouth to answer, Kaname once again placed a finger on the hunter's lips before removing them when he was sure the hunter won't talk. He scolded himself mentally. Zero's voice is hoarse as it is, and what did he do? Asked him a question! "Don't talk. Your voice is already cracking. I shouldn't have asked you a question in the first place."

"B-buhhut—"

"Zero," Kaname interrupted. "You really need to rest your voice." When Zero looked down dejectedly, Kaname sighed. "Wait a minute." And with that, he was gone. Going to his room to retrieve a little pad of paper and a pen, he saw the pitcher of water sitting at the side of his bed for when he is thirsty and decided to bring it too along with the glass. He should tell the servants to place one on Zero's room from now on. Returning to the other's room, he saw the hunter blinking up at him. Perhaps he shouldn't have used his superior speed. It must have confused the hunter seeing him disappear and then appear in front of him, well, what's done is done. Placing the pitcher on the side table, he filled the glass with water and brought it to the hunter. "Here, drink this." Zero took the glass from him and drank, when he finished, Kaname took the glass back and placed it beside the pitcher before sitting down on the bed in front of the hunter, and offering the pen and paper. "Can you write?"

When Zero nodded vigorously, looking a bit insulted, Kaname chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that Zero. I just want to make sure you're not too tired. Takuma said you've improved a lot and that you can move without any pain, but I don't want to take any chances. Here." Kaname placed the pen and paper in Zero's hand. "If you want to tell me something and your voice is too hoarse, write your answer. Of course, if you're also too tired to write, then you shouldn't. I'll think of something else in terms of communication, okay?"

Zero smiled and wrote something on the paper, giving it to Kaname afterwards.

_Thank you, Kaname. And I'm really happy you visited me. I was worried I did something wrong that's why you don't visit me, although Takuma assured me otherwise._

Seeing the wobbly handwriting and reading what the letter contains, Kaname bowed his head guiltily. "No, Zero. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just..." He wanted to say busy, but then he would be lying and Zero does not deserve that. "I just don't know how to face you. I mean, I'm the reason you're like this and...I'm sorry." Before he could look up however, another paper was thrust in front of his face.

_It's__ not__ your fault! You saved me!_

Kaname wanted to protest, but Zero's handwriting looks so unsteady with the vehemence he exerted in writing the letter. He also looked like he will use his voice if Kaname won't agree so the pureblood kept his mouth shut. In all honesty, Zero's trust in him soothes his hurting heart. He doesn't understand why that is, but it's the truth. "Thank you."

Hearing his thanks, Zero calmed down and wrote another letter.

_You look tired. Maybe you should rest already. You can stay here if you want. I won't mind._

Kaname's eyes widened and he looked up at Zero, but the hunter is already scooting on his side, giving Kaname ample space if he so choose to stay. Kaname bit his lip, very unlike him but this is Zero so he isn't worried. It's true, he is very tired, what with everything that has happened, but to sleep with the hunter, everyone would be mortified! Not to mention, a servant would surely bring Zero's breakfast here and if she sees him in here, well...But Zero looked so hopeful and he just can't disappoint him anymore. "If you're sure..."

When Zero nodded eagerly, Kaname stood up, gathered the letters Zero has written and placed them on his jacket's pocket before removing his jacket and placing them on the chair near the window. He then removed his shoes and socks and after much deliberation, removed his shirt as well. Whatever state he will be in come morning, the servants will talk. Or, he could just leave before someone shows up with Zero's breakfast. With that thought in mind, Kaname relaxed and climbed up the bed. Making himself comfortable while Zero watched him.

"Well, are you watching me all night or are you going to sleep?" Kaname teased the hunter, and laughed when the boy blushed. Laying down and turning his back on Kaname, obviously embarrassed. Feeling mischievous, Kaname reached out and dragged the hunter towards him, spooning Zero and finding it surprisingly comfortable to have the hunter in his arms, although Zero seems frozen. "Goodnight, Zero." And with that, Kaname closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, not noticing when Zero turned around and curled himself around the pureblood, his head resting on the crook of the other's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm back! Finally! I'm so glad I was able to update today. School's really being mean right now and I'm warning all of you, it's not over yet. The semester's ending though so hopefully, I can update more often soon ^^ Anyway, the reason I'm really happy is because today's my birthday and what better gift than to be able to update my story, right?!

And oh! As to your question rosaikibu-san, Kaname is still guilty about what happened, but I can't see him being passive about it. Treating Zero the way he did is his way of slowly mending the bridge that has been broken for so long between the two of them. Also, their story won't move on if Kaname won't allow himself to let go of his guilt slowly. And Zero! He's so cute, no one could pass up the opportunity to snuggle with him, pureblood or not! ^^ However, you did have a point. Perhaps I did make Kaname's change of attitude a little abrupt and I thank you for pointing that out. I promise to keep that in mind and to curb my fangirl tendencies to make this story as believable as possible. XD

Lastly, to all my readers, I just want you to know that I really appreciate all your reviews and I'm willing to learn from them so don't be shy about giving me your criticisms, okay? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter despite its length! Until next time! ^^

* * *

"Rido-sama?"

Rido Kuran glanced up from the boy he's been draining and ripped his fangs out cruelly, sneering in disgust when the boy's head lolled backwards. It's his third meal for the day and yet it can't seem to satisfy his hunger. The humans brought to him were all beautiful but they are weak. They don't even have the decency to stay alive long enough to allow him to play with them. "There you are Asato." Allowing the lifeless body to slip from his hold carelessly, he walked back to his chair and made himself comfortable. "I was almost contemplating sending out a search party. I was afraid you forgot the way and we can't have that now, can we?"

"I apologise for the delay, Rido-sama," Asato Ichijou bowed low. "Unfortunately, the council meeting lasted longer than I anticipated. The hunters are pestering us. What with the number of humans disappearing without any reason, they are wary and—"

"Are you accusing me of causing this unrest, Asato?" Rido asked narrowing his eyes at the noble and taking delight in the shiver that wracked the others body despite his valiant effort in hiding it. Of course he knows that his actions are riling up the hunters. It was his intention after all. He wanted the hunters aware of him, but still keep his identity hidden. Of course, the best way to carry this out is to make some humans disappear. However, these past few days, most specifically, days after indulging himself with that filthy, ex-human's surprisingly exquisite blood, his fangs are throbbing horribly and his thirst just feels unbearable. He wants nothing more than to feast in the same addicting taste and hear the same enchanting screams. Not to mention, a prey that's willing to fight is very fun to play with.

"Of course not, Rido-sama!" Asato assured hurriedly.

"Oh?" Rido cocked his head to the side. "Then you won't disapprove of fetching me another one of these delicious morsels, would you?"

"R-right away—"

Using his superior speed, Rido gripped Asato's chin hard. "However, I don't want just any human, Asato." He let go of the noble's chin and instead caressed the other's cheek almost tenderly. "It seems that I find myself craving a particular blood."

"Craving, Rido-sama?"

"Yes," Rido smiled. "But you would help me satisfy that craving, right? You'd get the boy for me, won't you?

"Certainly, Rido-sama." Asato answered quickly; fully aware of the pureblood's unpredictable mood. "If you would just give me his name, I can fetch him for you."

"That's wonderful!" Rido exclaimed happily, patting Asato's head indulgently and treating him like a child. "I was afraid you'd say no, especially since the boy is a hunter and you said the hunters are giving you grievances right now. I don't want to cause you any trouble, you see." Rido cackled maniacally when Asato's eyes widened. "Also, I'm quite sure you would be the best person to entrust with this job. Afterall, you know the boy and so we won't be worried that someone else will be taken."

Asato can only nod. Between the hunters and Rido-sama, he will take his chances with the hunters.

"That's decided then." With that, Rido pushed Asato's head aside and bit, hearing the other's stifled scream. He might be craving that ex-human's blood, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a noble's blood, especially one as powerful as Asato Ichijou.

'''_-***-'''_

After a seemingly endless pain, it was quite disconcerting for the noble to feel nothing that it was quite a while before he understood Rido-sama's words and interpreted them as a dismissal. When he finally did, he didn't waste any time from rushing out the room. However, when he grabbed the door's handle, Rido called him and a shiver raced to his spine, afraid he had interpreted the pureblood's words wrongly.

"Asato," Rido called out, sitting back down on his seat. "I forgot to tell you the boy's name."

Bracing himself, Asato turned back to Rido and waited for the hunter's name.

"Zero Kiryuu," Rido propped his elbows on the armrest and allowed his head to rest on his hands, looking very relaxed and comfortable. "I want you to bring him to me as soon as possible."

"Of course, Rido-sama." Asato once again bowed his head in respect and left.

When all was silent again, Rido smiled cruelly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Asato-san, the little hunter is in the care of my dear nephew, Kaname. Please be careful. He is quite selfish with his property and doesn't like to share." Rido once again laughed, imagining the horror the noble will undoubtedly feel when he realized just who he's up against. "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it, anymore." Shaking his head in amusement, Rido walked out the sitting room and decided to rest, all the while wondering what the noble would do to get the hunter. He is quite sure Asato is more afraid of him than his nephew. Of course, if the noble would be foolish enough to disobey him, well, he could just drain him of his blood and obtain the power he tasted underlying it a while ago. Either way, he's going to have so much fun.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello everyone! The semester has just ended and I'm free for about 2-3 weeks! After the gruelling final examinations, I really need some relaxation time. Of course, writing can be one relaxing hobby so perhaps there might be more updates to come...? I'm crossing my fingers there! But really, I'll try my best! ^^

Anyway, I really want to express my heartfelt gratitude to everyone. Your reviews, alerts, favorites, really helps to keep me going. You inspire me so much and you have helped me boost my confidence. When I started writing this fanfic, I was not sure about my writing skills, but now, although I know I still have a lot of things to improve, I can say to myself that I'm not a bad writer. How can I be when people are reading my story and asking for more, right? So, thank you very, very much mina-san! I love you!

* * *

"Kaname-sama..." Dr. Makoto bowed in greeting. Lately, the pureblood had joined him and Zero-kun during the latter's physical therapy. Really, if he didn't know any better, he'll think that Kaname has no trust with his abilities.

"Doctor..." Kaname inclined his head in acknowledgement. Turning to Zero, the good doctor couldn't help but notice the slight smile that graced the pureblood's face. "Zero..."

"Kahnamme..." Zero greeted in return, slowly making his way towards them.

Meeting the hunter halfway, Kaname grasp the other's left arm and linked it with his right one, slowly walking both of them towards the couch near the window. "Seeing your happy expression, I could only presume my presence is most welcome, hmm?"

Zero grinned, making himself comfortable on the couch. Grabbing the little pad and pencil Kaname insisted he always bring, he wrote, _Dr. Makoto's good and all but sometimes he's very attentive. I can walk just fine and yet he still hovers around like I'm about to fall._

Reading Zero's note, Kaname chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure Dr. Makoto's just looking out for you, Zero." Looking back at the said person, the pureblood gestured to the seat adjacent the one they were using. "Doctor, please join us."

"Perhaps, I should not," Dr. Makoto said good-humouredly. "It seems Zero-kun's tired of my presence already.

"Nhho!" Zero denied vehemently, shooting Kaname an accusing glare. _Must you say it out loud?_ "Whahhtt ahm mehnt is—"

"It's alright, Zero-kun." The doctor smiled reassuringly, walking towards them. "I understand. You've been cooped up in this room for the past few weeks so it isn't really surprising if you're feeling restless. Perhaps, we can move our sessions in one of the gardens?"

Zero eagerly nodded. Looking at Kaname, he opened his mouth to plead his case but was stopped by the purelood. "You don't have to say anything, Zero. If Dr. Makoto, _the very attentive doctor_, is allowing you to go out, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Zero blushed, but didn't say anything else. The important thing is he won't be staying in this room any longer. Besides, his voice is still hoarse from his speech lessons a while ago and if it got any worse, Kaname might change his mind.

Kaname smiled at Zero knowingly. He noticed the hunter's hoarse voice but the hunter _is _healthy. What's more, the fresh air might be good for him. Turning his attention back to the doctor, "I recommend the rose garden if you're sure about doing your sessions outside. It's the most well-lit garden and there are benches there you can use when you want to rest."

"Ah, yes. I think that would be the perfect place," agreed Dr. Makoto. "It's also the most beautiful one. Juuri-sama really did a splendid job in that garden, Kaname-sama."

"She did," Kaname said slowly before gesturing towards the equipment in the room. "Would you use some of these? I could ask someone to transfer them in the garden."

"No, no." The doctor shook his head. "Zero-kun had really improved so much these past few days. I don't think he'll be needing them anymore. Give it a week or two and I'm sure he'll be good as new. In fact, I was thinking of focusing more with his speech lessons."

Kaname mentally sighed in relief. "That's good." Looking at Zero's happy expression, Kaname deliberated for a minute but then made his decision. Turning back to the doctor, he said, "Since Zero's improving quite well, then perhaps it will be alright if I borrow him for the rest of the night...?"

Dr. Makoto was shock but hid it well. Really, he is intrigue. It seems that Zero-kun is someone special. Not only one but both the Kuran siblings are enamoured with him. And if he's not mistaken, the silent treatment Yuuki-sama is giving Kaname-sama had to do with the ex-human. Of course, Zero-kun is a beautiful boy. His features are quite unique and he can easily be at par with a lot of the noble vampires and perhaps even the purebloods and all know that purebloods are the most beautiful vampires around. Well, he'll just have to wait and see what happens next. "Of course, Kaname-sama. We were just about done, anyway." Standing up, he bowed once again. "I'll be taking my leave then."

'''_-***-'''_

"Ka-hah-name?" Zero looked at him curiously, obviously wondering what the pureblood is up to.

"Hush, Zero," Kaname admonished lightly. "Don't think I haven't noticed how hoarse your voice has become. If there's anything you want to tell me, write it on that pad I gave you."

Zero scowled, but didn't protest, instead he quickly wrote, _Well? Are you going to explain or not?_

Kaname smiled. "I will." The pureblood stood up and once again offered his hand to the hunter. "But not here. Come, let's go outside."

Zero raised his eyebrow, but accepted Kaname's help, allowing the pureblood to once again tuck his arms in his. Slowly and silently, the two of them made their way outside, comfortable in each other's presence. Every once in a while, they would meet some of the servants who would then bow respectfully to Kaname, waiting for the two of them to pass before resuming their work and once again Zero is left to wonder just who Kaname is. If he thought about it, the only thing he knew about the other is that he saved him from...well, something. He can't really remember, but it doesn't matter. He trusts Kaname explicitly. However, it doesn't stop him from having these kinds of thoughts. Not to mention, the pureblood seems unconcerned about how different Zero treated him compared to the others. Even Yuuki, Kaname's sister, treated him with great reverence. Of course, Zero deduced that Kaname is someone important, but what does that make him? He, who treated Kaname with such familiarity...Honestly, why is he even allowed to do such things...?

"Zero?"

Kaname's voice jolted the hunter back to the present. It seems that they've reach their destination without his knowing. Was he really that deep in thought? He shook his head. He really should stop spacing out. Kaname's starting to look worried and he don't want to be ushered back inside when he is finally outside, under the watchful eyes of the moon, caressed by the cool, night air, in this beautiful garden...

"Zero?" Kaname repeated, getting really worried. "Are you sick?" He reached out and touched the hunter's forehead, checking the other's temperature and sighed in relief when it feels normal. "Really Zero, if you're tired then—"

"Ahm alright!" Zero exclaimed, before remembering Kaname's warning and detaching his arms from the other so he could write properly. _I'm sorry if I spaced out for a bit. I was just thinking of something and then when I finally came to, we're here and I was struck. This place is really beautiful!_

"I know," Kaname inclined his head. The rose garden is really one of the most beautiful places the pureblood has ever laid his eyes on. It's not just because this is his mother's work, but because the garden seems to have a life of its own. A magical realm protected from the outside world, it has remained unchanged even after all these years. The roses are always in full bloom and exude a very pleasant scent. The sound of gushing water from the fountain in the middle of the garden gives out a calming effect and the moon seems to shine brighter in this part than any other part of the mansion grounds. It also helps that the rose garden is located at the very back, ensuring utmost privacy. "Well, I'm glad you like it here since this will be where you'll be spending most of your time starting tomorrow."

_Like it? More like love it!_ Zero handed him the note before walking around the garden, occasionally stopping to smell the roses or to run his hands gently on them. When he has finally finished his circuit, he looks flushed, most probably from the exertion, but he looked alive and happy.

"Don't overdo it, Zero." Kaname walked towards the fountain and sat on its ledge, patting the space beside his, silently asking the hunter to join him.

Zero joined him immediately, sitting in a way that he is facing Kaname and waiting for the pureblood to say the reason he brought him here.

"As you might have already guessed, I brought you here for a reason," Kaname started, sounding unusually unsure. "It's just...I was thinking these past few days..." The pureblood bowed his head. "Takuma, well, he said something to me a few days back. He told me that if I want to assuage my guilt then I have to do something about it."

Zero frowned in confusion. Why is Kaname saying this to him? _Kaname, I don't understand. Why would you feel guilty? Does this have to do with Yuuki? Did you have a fight? Is that why she's giving you the cold shoulder?_

After reading the note, Kaname smiled. Leave it for Zero to notice everything that's going on. Of course, what the hunter haven't realized is that Kaname's guilt is the reason for Yuuki's cold treatment, if that makes any sense. "I guess you could say it's related to my...argument with Yuuki, however, as much as it saddens me that Yuuki is upset with me now, I'm not really referring to that."

_Well, if it isn't about that, then what is it about? You are not someone who does things impulsively that you will unwittingly cause someone some grief..._

"I'm afraid it is the case in this situation..." Zero's forehead creased, clearly not understanding him. "Zero, are you hungry?"

"Wahayt, whahht?"

If it's any other situation, Kaname might have laughed at the hunter's perplexed expression, but as it is, he can't afford it. "Just answer me, Zero,"

Zero might have been tempted to brush off Kaname's silly question if not for the serious look the other has on his face. "We-hell—" He stopped when the pureblood gestured to the little pad he is holding and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Quickly writing his answer, he gave the note to the pureblood.

_Your questions are really weird, Kaname, but if you must know, I had eaten with Dr. Makoto a few minutes before you arrived a while ago._

"That's not what I meant," Kaname grabbed Zero in the shoulders, and leaned forward, forcing the hunter to bend back. Kaname is too close. "What I meant is that is your throat burning? Like being thirsty, yet no matter how much water you drink, it just won't go away?"

Zero suddenly stilled. Kaname's words are weird, but to be honest, he understood them. It might not feel like his throat is burning, but he is feeling an annoying itch there occasionally. Of course, since it just goes away, he didn't mind it but now that Kaname brought it up...

"Zero, you're a vampire," Kaname searched the hunter's face for any reaction and when it remained unchanged, he continued, "You're a D—"

The change was instantaneous. Zero's eyes glinted in fury and he stood up, wrenching himself from the pureblood's grasp and almost stumbling before regaining his balance. "Shuhhut up!" The hunter does not understand why he is suddenly feeling angry and hurt. When Kaname said he is a vampire, his heart skipped for a bit, but the feeling was easy to brush off. However, hearing the other say he is a D, it just felt like an insult and he is suddenly feeling ashamed and humiliated. _But why? _"Sh-shuhut ahup!"

Kaname was instantly alarmed. He did not mean to upset the hunter so but he needed him to understand the gravity of what he is saying and, well, Zero has to calm down now or he'll passed out. Reaching for the hunter, Kaname hugged him. "Zero, calm down!" When the hunter continued to struggle, the pureblood tightened his hold with one arm and grabbed the other's face as gently as he could with the other, forcing the hunter to look at him. "Zero, look at me! Look at me!"

Kaname's sharp words penetrated Zero's chaotic mind and he slowly calmed down. "Ahm...ahm s-sorree...Ahh dohn't...ahhay..."

"Shh...It's alright." Kaname loosened his hold, but didn't fully let go. He didn't think Zero had any strength left to keep himself upright. Gently guiding the hunter's head to rest gently in his shoulders, he continued in a soothing voice, "Don't talk. It's alright...I understand."

Zero brought his hands up and circled Kaname's waist, burying his face in the other's neck. He is so confused. Why did he lash out at Kaname like that? What's wrong with him?

Running his hands in Zero's hair, Kaname said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." The hunter shook his head in protest but Kaname won't hear it. "No, Zero. It's my fault. I should have known better. However, now that it's been said, I want you to listen very carefully."

Zero pushed himself back a little and tilted his head to look at Kaname.

"Zero, no matter how I wished it might have been otherwise, you are a D." Kaname once again tightened his hold when Zero stiffened against him. "No, listen to me. What happened to you was tragic, but we cannot change what happened. We can only move forwards." Kaname cupped Zero's face. "You have to accept what you are, embrace yourself. Whether you are a human, a hunter, a vampire, it does not change that you are Kiryuu, Zero. You are you." Kaname closed his eyes and rested his head in Zero's. "And I understand it now..." Opening his eyes once again, he continued, "I used you before Zero, you might not remember it now, but I did. I used you because you're a D and I thought you're below me when in fact all of us, everyone, is of equal standing. I was a heartless bastard and I would understand if you won't forgive me. In fact, I don't even deserve it."

Zero pushed Kaname, but the other won't budge. "Khahna—"

Kaname placed a finger on Zero's lips. "Let me finish. Please, Zero. I have to say this." When Zero nodded hesitantly, the pureblood allowed his hands to rest on the hunter's hips, encasing Zero in his arms. "I know...I know that nothing I do will ever be enough to pay for what I've done to you. However, I would like to try..." Kaname licked his lips in nervousness. "I really shouldn't be doing this especially with your memory gone but..." Drawing the hunter flushed against him, Kaname whispered in the other's ear, "Will you be my bondmate, Zero?"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
